Choices
by noct.ciel
Summary: Misaki chose his brother over Usagi after their secret love was revealed as a result was forced to move back in with his brother. Now, Misaki is living with the consequences of his choice that is, until Usagi unexpectedly shows up and takes him away. Weekly updates (Sat/Sun) - Estimate approx 5 chapters. M just in case. Note - To reviewers, faves, followers -Thank you very much!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The door of was shut and the blinds drawn as Misaki sat on the bed curled into a ball with his tear stained face enveloped by the darkness.

'What would Usagi and I be doing right now had we only been more careful?' was something he couldn't stop asking himself.

Neither he nor Usagi could have anticipated that his brother, Takahiro and his family would travel to Kyoto at the same time as them or that Takahiro would witness the pair hold hands and kiss. Such things only ever happened in manga.

"What if my life was just a manga?" he asked into the darkness which didn't constantly remind him that he was not living with Usagi anymore or of the empty house after Takahiro and his family left for Disneyland California. "What if we were all characters of some BL manga with fan girls drooling over the sex scenes?"

Just as the words left his mouth, Misaki wanted to bang his head against the wall for thinking about something so awkward, embarrassing and ridiculous.

'No way that could ever happen!' he thought as he shook his head violently. 'If that was true then whenever Usagi…'

"No way! No way! That would be way too embarrassing!" Misaki yelled with his hands clutching his head.

"We've been separated for a few weeks and you're already going crazy and talking to yourself? You must want me bad. And what is 'too embarrassing?'" a familiar voice asked as his bed room door opened unexpectedly

"Wha? Usagi-san?" Misaki calmed down as he whispered the name of the person his heart and body yearned so much for.

"Didn't I promise that I wouldn't give you up to anyone, not even Takahiro?" Usagi walked up, pressed his lips on Misaki's who opened his mouth on instinct and let Usagi's wild tongue in.

"How…?" Misaki asked looking up at Usagi, his eyes betraying his curiosity.

"Since Takahiro was transferred again, I had to hire a private detective to track you down, make a copy of the house key and then paid him to write Takahiro a letter stating he won some competition with three tickets to Disneyland, California and first class return airfares enclosed."

"Stupid Usagi, didn't I tell you to stop wasting your money on frivolous things and save for your retirement. You could have gotten them to go on holiday some other way that's free or at least doesn't cost that much."

"Well, I would happily spend it all if I could have an eternity with you." Usagi embraced Misaki. "So, are we leaving or not? Or would you rather we stay here a little longer?" Usagi smiled a sly smile as he glanced at Misaki's bed.

Without even five seconds of consideration, the red faced Misaki yelled "Leave" as he stormed out of the room, his heart beating so fast he was scared that Usagi might hear it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Usagi and his twisted logic never failed to surprise Misaki. Frozen with shock, he looked at the black Mercedes Benz with tinted windows which sat in the visitor's parking space of his apartment block.

* * *

"You didn't come in your read sports car did you?" Misaki asked worried.

"No, of course not, if Takahiro heard that a red sports car was parked here, he would know and things would become troublesome. In fact, the car is the exact opposite and it blends in very well."

* * *

"Stupid Usagi, since when did a luxury car with tinted windows blend in well? What are you yakuza? Well, paired with that suit I guess you may seem like one. Oh no. This is bad. What if nii-chan returns and hears from the neighbors that his brother left with a yakuza holding a few bags? He is going to freak."

"What are you talking about Misaki? Spies in movies all have cars like this and they never get discovered."

"This isn't a movie stupid Usagi."

"Of course it isn't. If it was we'd be doing this and that somewhere no one could interfere."

"No we wouldn't. That's just one of your sick fantasies." Misaki sighed as he gave up on arguing with Usagi. No matter what he said he would never win against Usagi in an argument with his stupid reasoning. Ultimately, it would just be a waste of breath. 'How did someone with such crazy logic become a bestselling author?' Misaki wondered.

Annoyed, Misaki opened the passenger door and let himself into the car. Usagi smirked as he took his place in the driver's seat and shut the door.

"Misaki…" Usagi whispered and ran his fingers over Misaki's face slowly, his fingers gradually glided lower and lower until it was at the bottom of Misaki's shirt.

Sensing Usagi's intention, Misaki shuffled towards the door.

"Misaki, I think your body missed me badly."

"H-hey Usagi-san, sh-sh-shouldn't we be leaving now?" Misaki started to shiver whether it was due to nervousness or desire he did not know. All he knew was that his heart palpitated at a speed that was faster than the Shinkansen's maximum speed and heat engulfed his body.

"Not to worry, the windows are tinted for a reason," Usagi closed the distance between them.

"B-b-but what we're overheard?" Misaki's hand touched the door's handle.

"Then we have to be careful about the amount to sounds we make. Don't we?" Usagi moved closer and locked the doors with the click of a button then slid his hands under Misaki's shirt ans started playing with his nipples.

"S-stop it! Stupid Usagi! We're in a car park!" Misaki whispered despite having given up as he knew as usual, in the end Usagi's weird logic will surely triumph no matter how ridiculous it may be.

"Well, that only makes it more exciting. How many times do we get to do this at a car park?" Usagi's hand slid down to undo the button of Misaki's jeans and finally silenced him with his lips.


End file.
